


Beneath the Skin

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: "Anakin doesn’t know what planet she comes from, but it’s somewhere far away from Tatooine. She doesn’t look like she’ll ever belong here, with the sand and the noise and the gambling."Five things Anakin notices about Padmé when she joins him in slavery.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beneath the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621549) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> Length: 4:38

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nr25lboa1chdf9r/Beneath_The_Skin.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to embed a streaming player into the fic page but I cannot for the fuckin life of me get any of them to work for me. Hit me up if you have code for one that works, or know what I'm doing wrong. Also I'm new to podficcing so feel free to leave constructive criticism on reading, sound quality, etc!
> 
> Find me yelling about Star Wars and other stuff [on tumblr.](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com)


End file.
